Quirky
by TinyBlackcurrant
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Luna Lovegood wanders the La Push beach while on holiday to Forks with her father, since the original plans of Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks hunting went adrift with the discovery of something more interesting. She overhears a conversation between Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, and takes it upon herself to listen the the young wolf. Rated to be safe. Friendship only.


**Okay, I'm quite excited about this one, as sad as it is. Just a short one shot, but if people wanted me to continue it I would. There is no romance between Seth and Luna, people, so if that's why you're here… you're going to be a bit disappointed.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. All rights go to J. K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. _

Luna wandered along La Push beach, her wide blue eyes scrutinising the dull coastline. She paused, digging her feet into the sand, enjoying having shoes. Although, given the feeble, flimsy material, it didn't take long before the moisture from the sand began to seep into her shoes, soaking them quite nicely. She felt the cold on her skin, although she didn't recoil at the sensation. It was pleasant in its own way, although she assumed the feeling came from the Nargles.

Actually, that was impossible. Nargles didn't like the cold. That was why they infested mistletoe trees; the cool, smooth leaves and round berries provided shelter from the bad weather and isolated them effectively from the cold. Although, even though Luna had only ever seen mistletoe at Christmas, she assumed it would not be too hard for the creatures to get confused here and think it was winter. Quite an interesting possibility. Well, she'd almost doubted the season when she and her father had first Apparated to Forks.

No, Luna Lovegood preferred warm sunny summers at Hogwarts, opposed to freezing, wet… any time at La Push.

A shiver ran down her spine as the harsh wind hit her wet toes, making them seem colder. She pulled her coat tighter around her and then continued her seemingly aimless stroll down the beach. When her teeth began to chatter, she determinedly thought of the Ravenclaw common room, and how the fires roared at night, bathing the round room in a cozy orange glow, the shine on the books, and even how the austere expression of Rowena Ravenclaw would seem to soften in the glow and the heat which radiated around the whole room. Particularly comforting on a cold winter night while students studied.

Her visit to La Push came from an impulsive action, originating from news her father had received. Xenophilius had gotten word of a pack of shape shifters in the tiny American town, and Luna had been quite willing to follow him there. While proving the existence of Crumple-Horned-Snorkacks was paramount to the Lovegoods, Xenophilius had predicted that a single strike against the shape-shifters might wipe out their whole town, and the Snorkacks were in no visible danger. So, after a lot of hasty plan cancelling and accommodation hunting, the Lovegoods had Apparated to Forks.

Luna continued her stroll, humming the Hogwarts school song to herself. She scanned the horizon with interested eyes until her watchful gaze landed on a small bonfire. She watched the crackling flames, the heat of which reached her from where she was. Two teenagers were sat next to it, as though warming up. It confused Luna as to why the flames hadn't gone out, given the mild drizzle and wind. Curious, she made her way over and ended up eavesdropping.

"- she's still marrying that bloodsucker. I don't know what she sees in him, Seth. He could kill her at any minute until she turns into one of them. And to think I almost admired his military brother." the taller of the two spat.

"Hey, Edward's kinda cool, Jake. So's Jasper, I guess, in his own way, and Alice is quite… quirky. But this is Bella's choice. None of us like it, but if its meant to come back and bite her later on it will. And if it will we're just going to have to wait and see when it does. It sucks for all of us." The boy called Seth said to the one he'd referred to as Jake.

Jake heaved a sigh. He was quiet for a little while before he said thoughtfully, "hey, is that girl still chasing you?"

"Yeah," Seth replied bitterly. "She's as ugly as anything I've ever seen. Quite unlike anything I've ever seen before, her looks are. But there's nothing there anyway. She's not the one."

MMM"You might never find your 'the one', Seth." Jake reminded him.

"I know, Jacob. But what if I do? I don't want to hurt anyone. We don't want another Leah-Sam-Emily drama, do we?"

"No, we definitely don't." Jacob agreed.

"Still, I think that I just want someone to talk to at the minute. I'm not really looking for love." Seth said. "I just wish there was someone… who wouldn't judge me because of what I was. Just someone to talk to about… everything. Someone with a different view on the world and issues in it. Call me crazy, but I think there's someone out there like that for me. Just a friend."

"Yeah… you're crazy, dude." Jacob smirked.

"I know. I would speak to Edward, but he'll just look at me pitifully and tell me how he knows how I feel and how depressed he was before Bella came and whatnot," Seth said dryly. Jacob laughed.

"Hey, we've got company." He nudged Seth, who spun round and grinned at Luna.

"Hi, you look cold. Wanna sit down for a bit?" Jacob offered.

"Thanks, I'd like to," Luna said mildly, accepting his invitation.

Seth smiled at Luna. "Hi, I'm Seth."

"Nice to meet you, Seth. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." Luna replied politely.

"Hi, Luna, I'm Jacob," he grinned, his teeth glinting stark white in the firelight.

"Hello, Jacob," Luna replied.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I think I'd better be going, man." he told Seth.

"Kay, see you on patrol later?" Seth asked.

"Probably. I'll hear you, at least," Jacob shrugged. "Nice to meet you, Luna." he added.

"You too, Jacob."

With that he pulled his shirt back on and sprinted away. He seemed to be going a little too fast, Luna noticed. Like he was trying to hold back how fast he could actually run. People would stare otherwise, she reasoned.

He ran into the woods. Keeping up appearances…

Oh, Merlin! She'd found the shape-shifters! Her dad would be thrilled!

"What are you, Seth?" Luna asked vaguely.

He blinked. "What? Human, Luna."

"You're not, though," she replied simply.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Luna cut him off. "You're a shape shifter."

He gazed at her, mouth open in a comical, wide O. Finally, he said softly, "what gave it away?"

"Jacob running - it was like he wanted to go faster, but couldn't because it would attract attention," she replied thoughtfully.

"Good God, you're too observant." Seth muttered. He raised his voice to a normal level and said, "well… you seem to see things differently than others I've met."

"Some people are so close-minded," Luna nodded.

"Well… you haven't ran screaming yet, so I guess it's cool if we talk?" Seth asked.

"Of course. I'm a good listener," Luna flashed him a bright smile. He laughed.

"Well… I'm a normal teenager for now, okay? Got it? Good. Well, there's a girl chasing me, and I don't want to end up liking her back and then finding my 'the one' and leaving her heartbroken. If you were in my position, what would you do?" Seth asked.

"You mean your imprint?" Luna inquired.

He frowned. "Ye- how do you know all this?"

I do my research," she shrugged. "So… you're worried about hurting someone's feelings?" He nodded. "That's considerate and gentlemanly," she informed him. He blushed. "I suppose the best advice I can give you is: follow your heart."

"That's the point. Something's telling me to accept, but what if?" he fretted.

"Have you imprinted?" Luna asked sternly.

"No!"

"Well, then, keep searching, Seth. You'll find them eventually. You can't be rewarded without doing work." Luna informed him vaguely. "Have you been under mistletoe recently? Nargles might be infesting your brain and clouding your normal thought process, you know," she said serenely.

"Huh? What're Nargles?" Seth asked, clearly confused.

Luna sighed. "Some people," she muttered. "They're little creatures which float inside your head and make your brain go fuzzy. I didn't see any floating around here, though, so you should be fine," she assured him.

Seth blinked. "Kay, then; I'll take your word for it, I guess." A grin spread over his features. "It was nice talking to you, Luna. Are you in town for a while?"

"About six weeks, I think. Daddy received five hundred g-" she stopped herself. "Five hundred for publishing an interview with a new-found celebrity."

"Oh, is he a reporter?" Seth asked. Luna nodded. "Cool, what newspaper?"

"Er… you won't have heard of it. It's kind of exclusive to Devon," Luna lied.

"Oh, that's a shame. I kind of wanted some decent reading material. And that explains the accent," he smiled.

"It's obvious, I know," Luna sighed. "It kinds of alienates Daddy and I in this town. The police chief gave us an odd look when he heads us talking." Luna recalled her encounter with Charlie Swan, who had spent about ten minutes grumbling about his eighteen-year-old daughter's engagement. Xenophilius had been surprised, clearly remembering his own engagement age, but had spoken to him about how he had to trust his daughter to be sensible.

"Charlie's not the best at understanding stuff," Seth smirked. "He's a good guy, though."

"I thought so. He's very concerned for his daughter's welfare, I noticed." Luna agreed.

"Yeah, Jake gets on well with Charlie and Bella. He's not happy. We don't trust the Cullens very much here." Seth sighed. "I quite like them, personally, but, you know, old prejudices and all that c-rubbish. The Quileutes believe the Cullens are a threat to our tribe."

"How so?" Luna asked.

He shifted. "It's not my tale to tell. I suppose I could introduce you to old Billy Black, he might tell you. He wants people who know what we are on the rez to be careful."

"Wait… am I thinking of the right people?" Luna asked. "Pale skin, gold eyes, startlingly good looking, isolating themselves from the community as much as possible?"

"Yeah, that's them; they fit that description exactly."

"Vampires, the cold ones. " Luna said simply.

Seth stared at her incredulously. "You researched them too?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, actually. Daddy found out about them about three years ago and we have been wanting to meet some in person ever since. Although, preferably the vegetarian ones, considering we would be less danger of being killed in their presence," Luna said conversationally.

"You amaze me," Seth admitted. "What books did you read to find this all out, Luna?"

Luna hesitated. She wanted to admit the truth to Seth, who had already become like a friend to her. But there was the safety of her world at risk. Would she break the International Statute of Secrecy for one boy her own age; could she? No, she decided. It was paramount that the wizarding world remained secret. It hid her world and protected the Quileutes. "Well, we didn't essentially use books," she answered carefully. "We found some archives of old legends in some local libraries and, well, pieced everything together."

"Similar to Bella, or so Jacob told me. She used the Internet and a dream, apparently." Seth snorted. Luna almost asked what the Internet was, but then remembered how strange of a question that would seem.

"Oh, that's unusual." Luna replied, staring at her hands, allowing the heat of the fire to overwhelm her, losing herself in the patterns the flickering tongues of flames licked over her hands.

"I know, but I suppose Bella was never normal," Seth shrugged.

"So, where about do you live on the reservation?" Luna asked politely.

"Kinda close to the beach, I guess, near the Blacks. Na, maybe quite far from them when you look at, say, Sam and Emily."

"That didn't answer my question," Luna told him pleasantly.

"I know. I'm finding it hard to describe, I guess." Seth looked thoughtful for a minute or so before saying, "so, who are you here with? Is it just you and your dad, or is your mom here too?"

Luna grimaced. "No, it's just Daddy and I. My mum died when I was nine. She was quite an extraordinary person, but she did like to experiment… and one day one of the experiments went terribly wrong."

Seth swallowed. "Whoa… I didn't mean to intrude, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I find it helps to share things." Luna assured him dreamily. "What about you? Who do you live with?"

He winced and Luna felt a little guilty. "Um… my dad had a heart attack about a year ago. So it's just me, Mom and Leah," Seth explained.

Luna frowned. "I would say I was sorry, because I am, but I think when that's said it's more out of obligation, and is never genuine. Don't you think so too?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Seth said thoughtfully.

Luna smiled. "Well, I think I'd better be going now, Seth. Daddy will be worried if I stay too long."

Seth looked disappointed. "Aw, I was enjoying talking to you."

"I enjoyed speaking to you, too," Luna agreed.

"Well, okay then, but… keep in touch, you know?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. I think I'm around the area for a little while, so I'll probably see you again anyway," Luna assured him.

Seth grinned. "Kay, then, so I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," Luna agreed happily.

"Well, see you," Seth told her brightly.

"Bye!" Luna chirped, and skipped off.

Seth watched her go in mild incredulity. "She's one of a kind," he sighed. "But it was nice to talk to someone who saw things just a little differently." he added thoughtfully. Feeling elated by the thought of his new friend, he followed the faded footsteps of Jacob across the beach and ran into the woods, perfectly happy to tell the pack about his encounter with Luna Lovegood.

He suddenly felt a lot more optimistic about the mess with Bella and the Cullens.

They could do what they wanted, but they couldn't control him. The only one who could control him was Sam.

The rest was up to him.

And he decided he would definitely be talking again to Luna Lovegood. As quirky as she was, it was nice to have someone to talk to.

* * *

**In case you're wondering why Luna worked it out so easily and was so open with it, it just seemed like Luna to be able to work it out in an instant, because of all the research she and Xenophillius did on mythical creatures, so I suppose it just seemed right. **

**Scarlet and Gold is being written, and I'm about halfway through. If anyone wants to give me advice on how to write in Bella's point of view then you're most welcome to. **

**Please leave a review, it will definitely encourage me to write faster. And encourage me to get rid of my ridiculous amount of homework so I can do so, so it's win win for all of us. Ten seconds which might be worthwhile to you. :)**

**Thanks for reading, though. **


End file.
